User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: How did you get into Stella's treasure room and retrieve Petra's sword? I chose to sneak. "Sounds good to me." When Petra was nervous to meet her hero, how'd you tell her to act? I chose to tell Petra to be herself. "Oh hi." Did you think Radar was up to the task of temporarily running Beacontown? I chose to leave Radar in charge. "Try not to explode." Which Structure Block did you think would be most helpful against the Heckmouth? I chose the Arrow Tower. "I chosed the Tower of the Warrior." Did you assist Jack with his Prismarine foes or help Petra save her beloved sword? I helped Petra. "I rescued Petra." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Hero in Residence. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 1 Welcome to Beacontown Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 2 There Can Only Be One Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 3 See a Guy about a Thing Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 4 Open Sesame Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 5 A Gift From The Deep Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Chapter 6 Colossal Trouble Achievement.jpg My favorite images: minecraft-season-2-beacon-town-stampycat-stacyplays.jpg minecraft-season-2-cave-wonders-spiders.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-2-Cave-Wonders-Gauntlet-Reveal.jpg minecraft-season-2-rival-town.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-2-outskirts-jesse.jpg minecraft-season-2-sea-temple-exterior.jpg minecraft-season-2-sea-temple-interior.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-2--sea-temple-center-jesse-colossus.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-cave-tunnels.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-champion-city-town-center.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-ocean-mood.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-exterior.jpg minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-center.jpg My screenshots: Films & TV 27_6_2019 2_52_57 PM.png Films & TV 3 2 2020 12 08 59 PM.png Films & TV 25_10_2019 4_20_33 PM.png Films & TV 25_10_2019 4_23_07 PM.png Films & TV 25_10_2019 4_11_39 PM.png Films & TV 25_10_2019 4_06_21 PM.png Films & TV 25_10_2019 3_56_14 PM.png Films & TV 12_2_2020 1_03_11 PM.png Films & TV 12_2_2020 1_05_58 PM.png Films & TV 12_2_2020 1_04_04 PM.png Films & TV 12_2_2020 1_04_29 PM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_35_47 AM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_35_13 AM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - OFFICIAL TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacontown Chapter 2: There Can Only Be One Chapter 3: See a Guy about a Thing Chapter 4: Open Sesame Chapter 5: A Gift From The Deep Chapter 6: Colossal Trouble All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 2 starting screen and main menu + main menu soundtrack Season 2 soundtrack "Beacontown Freewalk" Season 2 soundtrack "Nell's Surf Shop" Jesse performs Swan Dive at Slime Diving Jesse performs Bellyflop at Slime Diving Season 2 soundtrack "Champion City" Jesse and Petra fights their way to Stella's treasure room Jesse tells Petra to play it cool Season 2 soundtrack "Bad Luck Alley" (#1) All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Boot Up Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Make It Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Season 1 Medley (Season 2 Opener) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - 201 Credits Beacontown Freewalk Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Beacontown Freewalk Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Nell's Surf Shop Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Stampy Cat and Stacyplays Celebration Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Colossus Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Beacontown Outskirts Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - How Bright Your Life Could Be Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - How Dark Your Life Could Be Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Victory for Beacontown Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Bad Luck Alley Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Jack Track Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Call to Action Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Travel By Map Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Underwater Temple Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Underwater Guardians Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Indoor Guardians Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Sea Temple Treasure Room Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Prismarine Mobs Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - No More Creepers (Vocal Version) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) This is Season 2 Episode 1; where you can download this one and play it for free. I love the beginning part. The beginning part is one of my most relaxing and favorite moments to start the story. Especially along with the music soundtrack. I also noticed that Olivia's voice has changed in Season 2. On our way to the mines and waiting around for Petra, I got a feeling that Petra is hiding or being secretly to me first. On our way to Champion City to meet Stella, I feel a little surprised that Petra lived in her town. So I decided that me and Petra are going to talk about this later. In the Order Hall, armor selection, I picked and choosed the Swordbreaker. Jesse looks cool and smart wearing that armor. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Hero in Residence Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My choices from MCSM S2E1 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts